


Проводы

by innokentya



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Drama, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Post-Endgame
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:41:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26500807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/innokentya/pseuds/innokentya
Summary: Большинство ошибочно считают самой тяжёлой частью похорон прощание с усопшим. Но никто ведь даже не задумывается, сколько времени, сил и эмоций тратится на саму организацию похорон.
Relationships: Clint Barton & Natasha Romanov





	Проводы

Похороны утомляют.

Наташа давит тяжёлый вздох и уже в который раз проводит ладонями по тёмной ткани платья, пытаясь разгладить несуществующие складки.

Обустройство зала проверено дважды, наличие цветов — и того больше. О закусках тщательно заботились Клинт с Лорой, но Наташа все равно тайком оценила результат их стараний. Так, чисто на всякий случай.

Большинство ошибочно считают самой тяжёлой частью похорон прощание с усопшим. Но никто ведь даже не задумывается, сколько времени, сил и эмоций тратится на саму организацию достойных проводов покойника. Чего только стоит встреча всех сочувствующих!

На третьем десятке прибывших Наташа перестает считать. Понимающе кивая на каждое «Примите наши соболезнования», она едва заметно улыбается краешком губ и почти синхронно с Клинтом приглашает гостей в основной зал.

— Мне стыдно признаться, — шепчет Клинт в сторону, — но я не думал, что людей будет так много.

Лора, стоящая у его правого плеча, выдыхает:

— А я даже не удивлена.

Наташа, впрочем, сейчас разделяет чувства Клинта. Людей становится в разы больше, а знакомых лиц — все меньше и меньше. Нет, разумеется, здесь и Мстители, и коллеги из Щ.И.Т.а, и представители некоторых других правительственных организаций, но чаще всего приходится изображать, что ты не видишь человека перед собой словно впервые.

_«Спасибо, что пришли»._

_«Пусть даже и повод не лучший, но рады видеть»._

_«Благодарим за понимание»._

_«Да, мы разделяем ваши чувства. Да, вы тоже держитесь»._

В какой-то момент Наташа едва сдерживается, чтобы не сравнить вслух нынешнюю ситуацию со встречей гостей на бале Сатаны. Впрочем, справедливо рассудив, что Клинт вряд ли читал Булгакова, и точно так же вряд ли оценит ответ «Королева в восхищении» вместо очередной благодарности сочувствующему, она давит этот порыв в зародыше.

И все же быть среди встречающих дольше четверти часа — выше ее сил.

— Я в зал, Хоукай, — легонько сжав плечо Клинта, шепчет она, пока очередная пара еще не успела разразиться своими мыслями по поводу тяжкой утраты. — Последняя проверка, чтобы точно убедиться — все пройдёт по плану. — Выдержав паузу, она немного иронично добавляет: — А не так, как в Будапеште.

— Я думаю, что церемонию прощания начнем уже через пару минут, — бросив взгляд в их с Клинтом сторону, говорит Лора.

Наташа кивает, улыбаясь друзьям, и удаляется, прежде чем новый поток сердобольных речей заденет и ее.

Любой контроль за происходящим ожидаемо оказывается не нужным. Обустройство зала, цветы и закуски по-прежнему идеальны. До часа «Х» остается совсем ничего.

Наташа давит тяжёлый вздох и уже в который раз проводит ладонями по тёмной ткани платья, пытаясь разгладить несуществующие складки.

Похороны действительно утомляют.

Особенно, когда они твои.

***

_Пожав руку очередному агенту Щ.И.Т.а, Клинт приглашающим жестом показывает ему путь к залу и оборачивается к Лоре._

_— Что-то я немного продрог, — бормочет он, потирая внезапно онемевшее будто от ледяного прикосновения плечо._

_Лора успокаивающе дотрагивается до его ладони своей:  
— Кажется, здесь небольшой сквозняк. Потерпи ещё немного._

_Клинт кивает в ответ._

_Разве он может иначе?_

_Наташа бы так и сделала. Ради него._


End file.
